La llegada al paraíso
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Los guerreros de Marley finalmente se enfrentarán contra los soldados de Paraíso. ¿Cómo será esa última noche antes de la batalla para Zeke? / Enfoque Político-económico-social y algo de cosas bélicas / Multishipping / Espero lo disfruten


_**Daniel. **_

- _ **Época donde existían los titanes-**_

Después de los ataques hechos por los soldados de Paraíso contra los barcos enviados desde Marley, el ejército enemigo de las murallas detuvo sus embates por varias semanas; decidiendo ir de sorpresa primeramente por aire para luego rematar su ataque por mar. Dicha táctica de espera, les permitió reordenarse de mejor manera como ejército, prepararse con sus mejores armas y crear una estrategia mejorada para enfrentar a ese decisivo y antiguo rival.

El gobierno de Marley sabía que no sería nada agradable luchar con un clima tan impredecible como el presente en Paraíso, principalmente cuando los meteorólogos les habían advertido que durante esa primavera, la probable presencia de tormentas y chubascos cerca de la frontera incrementaría las desventajas durante la guerra. Decidiendo por ello, esperar hasta la llegada del verano para atacar. Dicha espera fue aprovechada por los familiares de los soldados. Realizando cenas después de los entrenamientos con lo poco que tenían, recordando viejas tradiciones como símbolo de unión para algunos, y símbolo de despedida para otros; quienes entendían que esas personas presentes durante esos días, quizá no volverían vivos después de la batalla.

Se les otorgó una semana completa de descanso por completo para las familias y soldados para que durmieran la mayor cantidad de horas posibles y pudiesen pasar tiempo a solas con sus seres queridos antes de que llegase la hora de separarse. Así mismo, de manera insólita para los erdianos; el gobierno tomó la decisión de enviar carne de segunda a los hogares de los soldados la noche anterior a la partida, con el fin de brindarles una linda última cena horas antes de entrar a los barcos y dirigibles que los llevarían a su destino.

Durante esa última noche, las familias se sentaron frente a sus mesas, rezaron a su deidad para luego cenar en silencio. Muchas madres no deseaban sacar el tema de la guerra en esos momentos, apretando en muchos casos debajo de la mesa sus puños para no llorar al ver a sus hijos en esa mesa, tragando la comida mientras sonreían de forma disimulada para no demostrar la depresión que sentían al saber que sus retoños estarían en una guerra luchando a favor de una nación que los desprecia. Los padres por otro lado, mostrando la seriedad que los caracterizaba, hablaban del clima y de los precios altos de los alimentos, así de cómo la inflación afectaba el precio de los insumos de construcción y de cómo era imposible en Liberio arreglar algo debido a los altos costos. Ocultando con dicha conversación, el mismo nivel de tristeza que sus esposas, al saber que en la mayor parte de los casos; se quedarían sin ese primogénito -en caso de muerte- que tenía la tarea de continuar con su legado, apellido y labor para las futuras generaciones.

En algunos casos como el de Zeke, el peligro no tenía que ver con perder al primogénito sino al padre de la familia.

-Sé que saldrás triunfante –indicó el joven de ojos claros y cabellos oscuros al llegar cerca del marco de la habitación que contenía la puerta abierta -, y que regresaras a casa con la coordenada; padre -. Continuó, colocándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación con una pose que consideraba genial -. Después de todo, eres quien dirige la misión.

-Preocúpate de sacar una A en el examen –respondió Zeke con un tono calmado y bajo, sacando a relucir la mala nota sacada en ciencias en el colegio -. El resto es mi tarea -. Colocando el puro que fumaba dentro de la taza de té ubicada sobre la mesa de noche junto al sillón favorito del rubio en la que se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

El chico rio tímidamente. Acercándose a su padre rápidamente para hablarle al oído, el joven habló entre susurros.

-No saqué una mala nota por no saber –sonriente -. Y lo sabes –. Indicó.

Alejándose de la oreja de su padre rápidamente, el chico no pudo evitar sacar una carcajada de sus labios al recordar lo divertido que era jugar el juego de sacar malas notas para llamar la atención de su padre y así, hacerlo enojar por gusto.

-Tu madre se pondrá furiosa si ve tus notas –replicó el rubio al entender el juego de su retoño.

-Lo sé –replicó divertido –Eso es lo divertido –continuó -, aunque le matas la diversión si no te enojas, viejo -. Indicó, haciendo pucheros al saber que no obtendría nada por parte de su padre.

El primogénito de Zeke era un genio. Su índice de inteligencia superaba el promedio de los chicos del ejército y de los hijos de los ricos de las escuelas privadas de todo Marley, datos que nunca fueron revelados al público cuando Zeke se dio cuenta gracias a un amigo que le hizo tal estudio de forma privada. Información que se le indicó al chico mantener en secreto por el bien de la familia.

-Por cierto, el abuelo dijo que hoy comeremos carne –Replicó, jugando con un mechón de su cabello largo y liso -. Dijo que los altos mandos querían hacer un festín para los honorables soldados erdianos que lucharán a favor de Marley -. Tapándose la boca con ambas manos al saber que quizá lo que dijo no sería bien visto por los soldados que los espiaban, se limitó a esperar una respuesta inmediata de su padre.

Pero no hubo tal respuesta.

–Ya veo - murmuró.

Dejando de lado la espera, decidió dedicar su atención en otra actividad.

-Estofado –susurró, recordando lo que su madre estaba haciendo con esa carne de segunda, sintiendo hambre y curiosidad por saber a qué sabría la cena de esa noche.

Mirando a todos lados de la habitación como si estuviese en busca de algo mientras sus manos se sujetaban a los respaldares de manos de la silla, el chico levantó una ceja al ver que la habitación a diferencia de lo acostumbrado, estaba limpia y extremadamente ordenada. «Con que mamá anduvo por éstos lados», pensó corriendo rápidamente en dirección al objeto que llamó su atención.

-Ahí estás –murmuró sonriente tras llegar donde estaba aquel objeto -. Hoy aprendí una nueva palabra en la escuela -. Indicó en un tono calmado y en voz alta, mirando fijamente al objeto.

Sin mover sus labios, mirándolo fijamente; Zeke esperó por el resto de la historia.

-Legado –dijo -. Aprendimos la palabra y su importancia en una sociedad como la nuestra -. Continuó -. Luego hicimos algo de ejercicio en el entrenamiento para después aprender con detenimiento el lema de la nación y su significado –Indicó, estirando su mano izquierda para tomar el objeto.

Tirando el periódico al suelo, Zeke continuó mirando a su hijo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Soy tu legado, soy tú presente y tú futuro –reveló, haciendo un saludo militar tras quedar frente a frente al mueble -, por lo tanto tu tarea es mi tarea; padre –Expresó, sonriendo un poco más escandalosamente que la primera vez, como si no pudiese controlar la alegría que le generaba decir esas palabras.

«Soy el legado de los Jaeger, de los Fritz y de la línea sucesoria de mi madre», pensó continuando con su risa. «Seré quién cumpla tu sueño si tú no puedes, padre», maquinaba al mismo tiempo que jugaba con las puntas de su cabello, disminuyendo poco a poco el volumen de su carcajeo.

-Tus notas… -susurró Zeke, poniéndose finalmente en pie.

-¿Castigado? –preguntó divertido, entendiendo que eso de ser extremadamente estricto se lo dejaba a su madre.

-Cenemos primero, luego veremos qué haremos con eso –. Indicó con un tono suave, iniciando su caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Siguiendo el andar de su padre con sus ojos color claro, el chico de cabellos oscuros habló con seguridad.

-Buena suerte en el paraíso, padre.

Zeke frenó en seco.

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver -. Respondió sonriendo tímidamente, como si se burlase de la ingenuidad del chico -. La estrategia es lo que cuenta.

-Y los jugadores –murmuró, lamiendo sus labios con su lengua -. Lo más divertido del juego, es cuando debes de hacer que tus jugadores cambien la dirección del juego, generando un Home Run cuando nadie lo espera –continuó -, porque nada saca más de las casillas al rival que una jugada inesperada -. Indicó -. «Nada saca más de su zona de comodidad, que hacer algo fuera de lo común», pensó; recordando las similitudes entre jugar baseball y ajedrez.

Mordiendo un poco su labio superior con sus dientes inferiores, el chico habló nuevamente a su padre.

-Las piezas son tan importantes dependiendo del uso que se les de –. Expresó, olfateando el peluche de infancia de su padre.

-Piezas… -murmuró el rubio, pensando en los guerreros que tenía al mando.

-Sí, eso mismo; piezas -. Respondió. Dibujándosele una amplia sonrisa en sus labios tras oler por una segunda vez el peluche, el chico no pudo evitar pensar en el olor del peluche, preguntándose cómo un objeto que al parecer permanecía encerrado en esa habitación que generalmente estaba desordenada, sucia y polvosa tenía un delicioso aroma. El chico no entendía, cómo es que ese mono de peluche, que según las historias de la infancia que su madre le contaba cuando su padre no estaba, permanecía en buen estado y olía exactamente a la colonia de uso diario de su padre -. El titán simio… -murmuró, apretando el muñeco –¿Quieres sabes algo padre? –preguntó de manera más relajada, tratando de dejar de lado el asunto del olor del peluche para concentrarse en la razón por la cual decidió entrar en dicha habitación a pesar de las amenazas de su madre.

-Habla –indicó Zeke en un tono amigable, como si estuviese curioso por saber las palabras de su hijo -. Pero sabes que a tu madre no le gusta esperar y menos que hablemos de guerra sobre la mesa, así que apresúrate que tenemos pocos menos de dos minutos.

-Tch, que injusticia… -susurró. Sintiéndose un poco frustrado por saber que tendría leves minutos para discutir algo importante; decidió dejar su enojo para concentrarse en su misión -. Bueno, bueno; no hay nada que hacerle…

-Minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos.

-¿¡Eh!?

Zeke rio.

A diferencia de la percepción pública del rubio, Zeke no era alguien tan conversador de temas bélicos, filosóficos y menos políticos en casa. Amaba sentarse a leer, fumarse un buen puro mientras escuchaba su emisora de música favorita en esa habitación. Jugando al menos una media hora con su hijo luego de llegar de sus entrenamientos y ocupando el resto del día siendo un esposo amoroso con quien amaba y con quien había decidido casarse desde que tenía unos veinte años. Pasando unas cuantas horas con sus abuelos durante los fines de semana, jugando algo de ajedrez con los varones de la familia y acompañando de vez en cuando a su abuela amada.

A diferencia de lo que pensarían sus subordinados, Zeke era alguien alegre, conversador y amoroso en casa; donde el tema a relucir era lo malo que era el rubio para la cocina y para lavar la ropa. A diferencia de los rumores, el rubio solía contarle cuentos a su hijo antes de dormirlo, hijo que insistía en ser actualmente lo bastante grande como para dormirse de esa manera. Muy distinto a lo creído, el primogénito de Grisha era un excelente marido que solía comprarle nuevos vestidos y perfumes a su amada cada vez que podía, demostrándole de forma dulce cuando nadie estaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Soy la combinación de tus ancestros ya que eres la combinación de tus abuelos, y yo de los míos –. Indicó el chico, tocando nuevamente uno de sus mechones – Como decirlo… Mis ojos no son herencia tuya en sí, sino de tu madre; y mi cabello, pues no es herencia tuya tampoco; sino de tu odioso padre. Udo tiene razón al fastidiar e insistir que la genética es algo impresionante, ¿sabes?

Zeke endureció su mirada al haber escuchado algo referente a Grisha.

-Lava tus manos –Gruñó, demostrando un comportamiento poco frecuente en casa. Olvidando su papel de padre ejemplar y nieto de oro al recordar a ese hombre que tanto lo hacía enfurecer, le dio una orden como lo hacía con sus subordinados a su hijo amado-. Comeremos dentro de unos minutos, y como dije; tu madre detesta que la hagamos esperar y yo también -. Respondió a secas.

Inhalando fuertemente algo de aire para expulsarlo rápidamente, Zeke trataba de bajar esa furia.

-Lo lamento… -murmuró el chico, bajando su cabeza.

El soldado pudo ver que su hijo estaba un poco triste ante su respuesta dura y estricta a la que estaba desacostumbrado, sintiéndose culpable y hasta un poco frustrado al ver cómo nuevamente recordar a Grisha lo hacía herir a su familia.

-No lo lamentes –indicó a manera de susurros, tratando de remediar lo hecho -. No has hecho nada malo.

Acercándose al pequeño quien aún sostenía el mono en sus manos; Zeke habló.

-Eres el producto de amor y espero que eso nunca lo olvides.

-No lo haré, padre –respondió el chico entre sollozos.

-No eres un experimento –replicó, recordando cómo él fue traído a éste mundo únicamente como arma para liberar a los Erdianos del yugo del reino de Marley -. Nunca lo has sido y no lo serás, Daniel.

Colocando de regreso al mueble al mono favorito de su padre, el chico de tez blanca habló en un tono seguro.

-Sé que harás tu tarea en ese lugar, porque eres único y dudo que mi ayuda sea necesaria en el futuro –. Indicó sonriente -. Pero en caso de que me necesites, con gusto cumpliré la tarea y con más placer; eliminaré a nuestros enemigos, padre –Continuó -. Porque ese es el legado otorgado y nuestra misión.

-Daniel -. Respondió, tocando la cabeza del chico.

-¿Sí, padre? –preguntó en un tono curioso, secando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa negra favorita.

-Sé muy bien que en caso de morir en Paraíso, cumplirás con mi misión -. Dijo -. «Aunque no deseo que lo hagas», pensó.

-Nuestra –indicó el chico rápidamente, queriendo dar a entender que Zeke no estaba solo en dicha tarea.

-Claro, nuestra… –respondió sonriente, acomodando sus anteojos.

-¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? –preguntó, moviendo nuevamente el mismo mechón detrás de su oreja que solía volver al frente ante un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Dime, Daniel. ¿Cómo sabes que serás capaz de cumplir tan dura misión?

-Fácil -. Dijo -. Porque soy tu hijo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
